mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niezapomniany wieczór/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: Aaa! Ale… super! Gala… Grand… Galopu… Dziś! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Proszę, przestań krzyczeć! Próbuję się skupić. :Rarity: Pinkie Pie! W tej chwili przestań! Zaraz ubieramy się na wieczór i nie dam ci sukni, jeśli będziesz spocona. :Pinkie Pie: Co robi Twilight? :Spike: Pracuje nad pewnym superanckim zaklęciem na dzisiejszą Galę. :Rarity: A gdzie reszta? Już późno! :Applejack: Spokojnie dziewczyno, jesteśmy. :Twilight Sparkle: Doskonale! Jestem gotowa. :Rainbow Dash: Na co? :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: Jabłko! Będzie szarlotka? :Spike: Cii! Patrz! :wyrażają swoją aprobatę :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki. To dopiero początek. Fluttershy, przyniosłaś je? :Fluttershy: Tak. Ale… nic im się nie stanie? :Twilight Sparkle: Obiecuję, że nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ta-da! :wyrażają swoje zdziwienie :Twilight Sparkle: Niezłe, co? Nie martwcie się, o północy zaklęcie przestanie działać. :Fluttershy: Opal, kiciu, nie! :Twilight Sparkle: Stać! Wracajcie! Te konie miały ciągnąć karocę! Czym my teraz pojedziemy? :Rarity: I cóż tu teraz robić?! :Rarity: odchrząkuje Przepraszam. E, chłopcy, moglibyście zawieźć nas na Galę? :Twilight Sparkle: A. No tak. Jasne. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Niezapomniany wieczór :Spike: Och, proszę dziewczyny! Wpuśćcie mnie! :Rainbow Dash: Już idę, Spike. :Rarity: Wykluczone, ubieramy się. :Applejack: Słucham? Nie przesadzasz? Na co dzień nie nosimy ubrań. :Rarity: jęczy Przepraszam, Spike. Zostałam inaczej wychowana. :Spike: Tak się cieszę, że jedziemy do Canterlotu, do domu Twilight! A jeszcze lepsze jest to, że będziemy się razem bawić przez całą noc. :Rainbow Dash: No nie wiem, Spike. :Rarity: To się okaże. :Applejack: Będziemy tam nieco zajęte. :Pinkie Pie: Zajęte zabawą, tak? :Spike: Och. Dobrze. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie martw się, Spike. Na pewno trochę czasu spędzimy razem. :Spike: Ekstra! Bo szczegółowo zaplanowałem tę wycieczkę. Muszę pokazać Rarity klejnoty koronne, a Applejack musi zobaczyć złotą jabłonkę, a Pinkie odwiedzić moją ulubioną cukiernię. A więc dodajmy gazu! Iii-cha! :Caramel: Co proszę!? :Spike: Em… Ee… :Lucky Clover: Gdybyś nie był kolegą naszej sąsiadki Rarity… Hm… :Spike: Ła! Wyglądacie… prześlicznie! :At the Gala :Spike: Ta! Ta noc będzie niezapomniana. A dlaczego? Bo spędzimy ją wszyscy ra… zem. Albo i nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko Celestio! :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight! Jak miło widzieć moją uzdolnioną studentkę. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak się cieszę, że tu jestem. Bardzo chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. :Księżniczka Celestia: Przez cały wieczór proszę, bądź tuż przy mnie. Spędzimy ten czas razem. :Twilight Sparkle: Miałam nadzieję, że to powiesz. :Rarity:sapie podekscytowana Gazu, Rarity... Nie, nie za szybko. Żeby mi nie uciekł. Och! Spokojnie, ale uważnie. Nie może mi teraz uciec! Mój książę z bajki. Jest piękniejszy, niż myślałam. :Fluttershy: O rajciu, to przecież wojak! :gwizdanie :Fluttershy: sapie Chyba mnie woła. Miałam nadzieję, że tak tu będzie. nuci :gwizdanie :Applejack: Dobry wieczór! Jesteś głodny? :Soarin: Zjadłbym konia z kopytami! :Applejack: Na co masz ochotę? Jabłko w karmelu, szarlotkę, ciasteczko, jabłkofrytki? :Soarin: Poproszę tę wielką szarlotkę! :Applejack: Dzięki i smacznego! Iii-cha! Tylko rozłożyłam stragan, a już się trafił klient; zgodnie z planem! :Spitfire: Pokaz pobudza apetyt, prawda Soarin? :Soarin: Aha! sapie :Soarin: Moje ciasto! :Soarin: Złapałaś! Dzięki. :Rainbow Dash: Spoko, nie ma za co. :Spitfire: Hej, chyba cię znam! To ty uratowałaś nas na zawodach i wygrałaś mistrzostwa w lataniu. :Rainbow Dash: Zgadza się! Jestem Rainbow Dash. :Spitfire: Brawo, Rainbow Dash. Znów nas uratowałaś. To znaczy, uratowałaś szarlotkę Soarina. :Soarin: Mlaska :Spitfire: Spędzisz z nami ten wieczór? :Rainbow Dash: Pewnie, czemu nie! Spędzę… wieczór… z samymi… Wonderbolts! chichocze :Pinkie Pie: tonem Jaki błyszczący parkiet! Same śliczne kucyki! I żywa orkiestra! Błyszczący, śliczne, żywe! panuje nad emocjami Porywa mnie! :I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala :Książę Blueblood: Witaj! Jestem Książę Blueblood. :Rarity: A ja jestem Rarity. O rety, jaka piękna róża. :Książę Blueblood: Róża? Ta róża? Dzięki! Do twarzy mi z nią! :Rarity: jęczy :Fluttershy: nuci :gwizdanie :Fluttershy: sapie Mój wojak jest tuż za zakrętem! :gwizdanie :Fluttershy: To pan gwizdał? :Pan Greenhooves: Tak. Zawsze gwiżdżę w czasie grabienia. gwiżdże :Fluttershy: Och, ech, no tak, przepraszam. :zwierząt :Fluttershy: Och! Widzę tukana wielkiego! Jest i małpka czepiaki. Och, o nie, czy to kangur wallaroo? :Fluttershy: Och, Fluttershy. Czemu tak głośno mówisz? :Rainbow Dash: Hej, Spitfire! Zrobiłeśsic kiedyś podwójny obrót w tył na chmurze? Soarina Wyprzedziłeś kiedyś błyskawicę? Ja to uwielbiam! :Księżniczka Celestia: gościa Witam na Wielkiej Gali Grand Galopu. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko, tak się cieszyłam, że cię zobaczę. :Princess Celestia: Tak. Ja też, Twi… Dobry wieczór! Witamy na Gali! I dlatego… Panie! Jak miło znów was widzieć. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Zdaje się, że musiałabym użyć czarów, żeby móc porozmawiać z Księżniczką. :Applejack: Pierwsza minuta, pierwszy klient. Druga… Czwarta… Szósta… Sześćdziesiąta: brak klientów. wzdycha Wcale nie tak to miało być. O nie! :Pinkie Pie: Już jestem na Gali Galopu, lecz jakoś smutno mi. :Rarity: Inaczej go sobie wyobrażałam. :Księżniczka Celestia: Witam, dobry wieczór! Witam i zapraszam! Ach witam bardzo uprzejmie! :Twilight Sparkle: Wcale nie tak miało być. :Rainbow Dash: Nawet ze mną nie gadają. :Fluttershy: Miałam nadzieję, że będzie inaczej. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! :Rarity: Całe życie czekałam… :Fluttershy: …na tę chwilę. :Pinkie Pie: I na pewno teraz… :Applejack: …się nie poddam. :Rainbow Dash: Mimo wszystkich trudności… :Twilight Sparkle: …to jednak będzie… :Wszystkie: …niezapomniany wieczór! :Fluttershy: Muszę być odważniejsza, jak mi radziła Twilight. Przepraszam, że was wystraszyłam przyjaciele, ale teraz już sobie pójdę, więc możecie wszystkie wyjść! :chrupania :Fluttershy: Mam was! Spokojnie, obiecuję, że nic wam nie zrobię. Chcę się tylko… Zaprzyjaźnić? :Pan Greenhooves: Mmm… bardzo chętnie. :Rainbow Dash: Dalej Rainbow! Nie zauważają cię? To zmuś ich do tego! podgwizduje :Gość: krzyczy stęka :Rarity: Nie skreślaj go, Rarity. Bądź cierpliwa; na pewno pokaże swoją książęcą naturę. :Książę Blueblood: Panno Rarity! Stać! :Rarity: Och Książę, mój ty rycerzu! :Książę Blueblood: Można się poślizgnąć. :Rarity: Tak, można. Ktoś by mógł. :Książę Blueblood: Derka powinna załatwić sprawę. :Rarity: Naturalnie, że załatwi. :Pinkie Pie: sapie szepcze :Pinkie Pie: Uwaga, drogie kucyki! Pokażę wam, jak należy się ruszać! :Pony Pokey :Gość: Panienko! To nie jest przyjęcie w tym stylu! :Pinkie Pie: Ooooaach… Jak to nie w tym stylu? Przecież kucyki to kochają! :Rarity: Dwa ciastka, poproszę. :Applejack: Dwa ciastka dla państwa podaję. Cztery monety. :Rarity: chrząka :Książę Blueblood: chrząka :Rarity: głośniej :Książę Blueblood: głośno :Rarity: wzdycha A więc ja mam zapłacić, tak? :Applejack: Nie trzeba, Rarity. Na koszt firmy. :Rarity: Dziękuję, Applejack. Ktoś tu jednak ma maniery. :Książę Blueblood: się Och! Ciastka! Pierożki! Jabłka w karmelu! Mnie nie wolno dotykać pospolitych słodyczy! Wracam na bankiet skosztować przystawek. :Applejack: Nie dziwię się więc, że nic nie kupują, bo w głowie im same frykasy i majonezy! Ale jeszcze docenią moje domowe wyroby. Trochę je tylko bardziej przystroję. :Fluttershy: Jeszcze was złapię skarbeńki. Tak. Jak tylko jedno z was, ptaszki, lub małpki, lub misie, dotknie siatki… będzie moje! MOJE! śmiech Ał! :Pinkie Pie: Ruszajcie się, kochani! Chcieliście zabalować? Więc balujmy! Jiha! Bardzo dobrze, tak! Ha ha, tańcz! Juhu! :Applejack: Uwaga, kucyki z wyższej sfery! Oto wysokiej klasy torcisko dla waszych wyrobionych podniebień. :Pinkie Pie: Łapcie mnie! :Rarity i Książę Blueblood: Ach! :Rarity: warczy W życiu jeszcze nie spotkałam tak nieczarującego księcia! Jedną królewską rzeczą w tobie jest ten królewski móżdżek! :Książę Blueblood: Uch! Nie zbliżaj się! Wypielęgnowałem się! :Rarity: Boisz się UBRUDZIĆ?! :Książę Blueblood: jęczy :Rainbow Dash: Szansa dla mnie! Tak! Uła! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, gorzej być nie może. :Fluttershy: Macie mnie POKOCHAĆ! :Twilight Sparkle: Uch! :Księżniczka Celestia: Uciekaj. :Twilight Sparkle: gwiżdze :Pinkie Pie: O! Rarity, twój pantofelek! Książę na pewno cię znajdzie. :Rarity: ACH! Ach! Uch! Uciekajmy! :Spike: Hej, Pony Joe. Jeszcze raz to samo. :Joe: Ty chyba masz już dosyć. :Spike: Poproszę to samo! Z podwójnym lukrem! :Joe: Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha, ha. Kopę lat. :Spike: Hej, jak tam Gala? Jak niezapomniany wieczór? :Spike: To chyba był najgorszy wieczór! :Wszystkie: Klapa! się :Twilight Sparkle: Mam tylko nadzieję, że Księżniczka nie jest zła, że zepsułyśmy Galę. :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie uczestniczyłam jeszcze w aż tak udanej imprezie! :Wszyscy: Księżniczka Celestia! :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, Księżniczko, ale ten wieczór to była… klapa. :Księżniczka Celestia: O, Twilight. Wielka Gala Grand Galopu zawsze jest beznadziejna. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? :Księżniczka Celestia: Dlatego cieszyłam się, że przyjdziecie. Liczyłam, że ożywicie towarzystwo. Mimo, że nie wszystko poszło tak jak chciałyście, na pewno przyznacie, że pewna grupa przyjaciół całkiem dobrze się bawiła. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację, Księżniczko. Zgrana paczka przyjaciół potrafi dobrze bawić się wszędzie. :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Z wami jest super! :Fluttershy: Pogaduchy! :Pinkie Pie: Chichotanie! :Spike: Czyli wszystko to, co dla was właśnie na dziś wam zaplanowałem? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, Spike. Miałeś rację. :Applejack: Ten wieczór był kiepski. :Rarity: Ale gdy jesteśmy razem, to zupełnie coś innego. :Pinkie Pie: Tak naprawdę to był… :Wszystkie: …niezapomniany wieczór! się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Best Night Ever de:Transkripte/Die große Galloping-Gala es:Transcripciones/La mejor noche en la historia ru:Стенограммы/Самый лучший вечер Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu